McGee's Israeli Angel
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: McGee has an angel one no one expected Ok its better then that says


**Ok I know Tim's a little OOC but hey I'm a Tony writer I hope you like it. It came to me when I was doing fanfiction and thanks to H. for the help she knows who she is.**

* * *

Timothy McGee the computer forensics expert on the Major Case Response team at NCIS smirked watching the fidgeting women in front of him; never had he had so much power over one person. What amused him more was the fact this women was trained to kill, trained not to show emotion. Yet here he could read her like a book, she was nervous leaning over so his mouth was just touching her ear.

"Relax David some one might think you didn't want to be here" he said moistening his lips his tongue just flicking her ear smiling as he felt her shiver. Straightening up she looked over at him with a look that could only be described as a death glare.

"You are enjoying this too much McGee" she hissed as some one stepped into the elevator with them. Tim said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. His chin resting on her shoulder as they waited for their floor to arrive.

"Some one will catch you Tim then what will you do?" she asked looking back at him laughing he played with a strand of hair hanging in her face.

"How? We aren't at work Ziva, and last time I checked Tony and Abby were in New Jersey visiting her family and Gibbs hasn't been out of his basement for days. Who is going to find us?" he asked he knew that she was nervous, nervous of what their friends would say if they found out. They we're the unlikeliest couple any one could think of; but their differences had brought them together, they were so different but at the same time they were so alike.

It wasn't her intention to come over here and find some one she would fall for, nor was it her intention for that person to be some one she worked with. So when these feelings had started creeping up on her, she was completely surprised and no matter the amount of denial she put her self in they would not go away. At first she didn't want these feelings they would get in the way of her work even now she wasn't completely on board with them. But she couldn't leave him not now, she might have done it to some one else some one she didn't care so much about. But to do it to Tim would be heartless and she wasn't heartless.

"I'm not scared of being found Tim, but of what they would say" she said quietly this was a side of her she hated showing; she had grown up being told it was a sign of weakness. It wasn't till she met NCIS that she learnt showing her emotions wasn't a bad thing. _Emotions make a mess of everything the only use for them is with family _she remembered her father saying when she was 12. _Maybe he was wrong_ she thought so caught up in the musings of her mind she didn't notice they had arrived at their floor.

"Ziva, hey you still here?" Tim asked squeezing her hand to get her attention. Looking up she smiled and walked with him till they came to their hotel room. It was their week off and they had decided to get out of DC for a while some where that no one they knew would find them. As much as they liked hanging out with their friends they wanted a place where they could hang out and be themselves. A place where their relationship didn't have to be behind closed doors. Not that it was that kind of relationship; there was nothing they liked more the curling up on a lounge with a scrabble board between them. They could sit there for hours playing highly intense games with out the interruptions of Tony coming past and laughing at what they were doing, or Gibbs putting an end to it half way through.

"You did not bring any writing material with you did you McGee?" Ziva asked it was more a demand then a question unlocking their door and holding it open for her Tim smiled.

"No I didn't I left it all at home just like you asked." he said following her into the room and placing his travel bag down on the bed Ziva looked over at him and smirked.

"Then you will not mind me checking your bag will you?" she asked there was a smirk on her face one that told his that she did not believe him for a minute.

"Fine" he said sitting down beside it opening it for her.

"Go ahead" he said watching as she walked over to him. She kept an eye on him knowing he was up to something but what she wasn't sure. Taking the bag from his out stretched hand she started looking through it, taking out a few things so she could see if he were hiding anything. What she didn't notice was that during this she had moved in between McGee's legs. Smiling he pulled her down onto his lap wrapping his arms around her.

"I told you, there isn't anything in there how could I have snuck anything in you watched me pack" he said kissing the back of her head. Ziva rose an eyebrow and looked back at him.

"Then what is this?" she asked pulling a thick manuscript out of his bag she shook her head she should have known, she could pull McGee away from the type writer but not the writer out of him. Taking the manuscript of her hands Tim smiled sighing he knew she would find it although he was hoping she would have left it for later but now was as good a time as any.

"This is the final copy of my latest book. I bought it not to read or even work on but to show you something one thing and then it is going away" he said smiling as she lent back into him.

"What?" she asked resting her hand on top of his.

"This" Tim opened the first few pages to find a dedication.

_This book is dedicated to my girlfriend,_

_Thank you for putting up with me,_

_You are my light and my Angel. _

Ziva looked back at him with tears in her eyes leaning into him she kissed his lips lightly.

"You are very welcome" she whispered playing with the hair at the base of his neck. They sat there not talking just enjoying the comfortable silence between them till Ziva got up. Tim looked at her curiously wondering what was going through that head of hers.

"Scrabble I am determined to beat you yet again" she said walking over to her bag and collecting the game she had placed on top of her clothes.

"You do know that if Gibbs had not come in I would have won right? And since when is Ch'i spelt Q-I its C-H apostrophe I, you should not have won that game." He said moving to one side of the bed.

"But I did, and for your information McGee it is also spelt q-i. Goggle it" she said smirking at him.

"It's Google and no; I know how much you hate to lose. That and my arms are still sore from the last time you lost something no thank you" he said setting up his tiles nice and neatly. Ziva smirked and lent over the board.

"You liked it Timothy I know you did" she said against his ear getting him back for what he had done to earlier. She sat back sitting up straight setting up her tiles and waiting for him to start their game.

"You're evil" he muttered.

"But I am your angel how can I be evil?" she asked placing a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Rolling his eyes he decided not to fight that was what she wanted him to do, and the last time he had taken the bait she had, had him lying on his back with his arms trapped above his head with in seconds. She had kept him there for an hour, only releasing him as they had been called into work.

"I'm not falling for your trap this time" he said kicking off his shoes to make him self more comfortable.

"You will you always do" she said taking her hair out of its high pony tail, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. Stretching back she made sure to knock the board with her knee just slightly.

"What you're doing isn't going to work so get on with the game" said Tim not looking at her knowing what even the smallest glace would do to him.

"Fine"

Ziva sighed everything she had tired over the last hour had failed maybe she was losing her touch, no that couldn't be it. It was Tim he wasn't playing along with their game, this fact annoyed her she liked their game; the fact she always won it might have something to do with that. But still that was no reason for him not to play along. Deciding she had, had enough of scrabble she got up walking away from the bed heading to the kitchenette.

"Ziva what are you doing?" Tim asked getting up and following her he knew he was in for trouble when ever she was like this he was bound to end up in some tension charged moment.

"I am getting a glass of water is that fine by you Timothy?" she asked not turning around.

_Yep, I'm gonna pay for not playing along_ he thought walking over to her he nodded and grabbed a glass for himself.

"Fine by me" he said leaning over her to turn the tap on.

"You are a little late for that" she muttered ducking under his arm and walking away, grabbing her wrist in one hand and placing the glass down with the other Tim turned around.

"Ok so I didn't play along but seriously Ziva I wasn't lying when I said my arms still hurt from last time. Besides is it a crime that I just want to spend time with you doing normal things, things we don't get to do at home?" he asked

"I guess not" she replied.

"Good, for this week I want it to be as normal as can be, you are not Mossad liaison, I am not a writer or field agent. We are just two normal people, doing what normal people do. Doing what normal couples do" he said kissing her hand Ziva smiled and nodded.

"Ok but am I still your Israeli Angel?" she asked laughing Tim nodded

"Always" smiling she pushed him back against the counter her classic 'I'm in charge here' smile on her face.

"What if I leave your arms out of it?" she asked resting a hand on his chest while looking up at him smiling Tim thought about this for a minute he would let her, he always did but he loved the look on her face when ever he took his time 'deciding' something.

"I think I can live with that." he said before her lips crashed onto his. To him she always tasted like Chocolate and Marshmallows why he didn't know but she did he loved the taste and could never get enough of it. This week he would spend ODing on it engraining it in his memory making sure he would always remember that his angel was a chocolates and Marshmallows girl.


End file.
